The present invention relates to a light source device. A light source device is currently under development, in which light from a small solid-state light source is guided through optical fiber to a light converting member placed at an end of the optical fiber, and the guided light is optically converted by the light converting member to obtain emission light with changes made to desired irradiation pattern and color.